


Tea Party

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood (mentioned) - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Tea Parties, could be muke if you like squint, i think one direction is like v v v slightly mentioned, like blink and you miss, this is bad but i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Luke and Michael want to clarify, is that what happens on the tour bus, stays on the tour bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad, ha. And unedited. Leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark if you like.
> 
> I was prompted by my friend, who sent me:
> 
> LUKE AND MICHAEL ARE HAVING A TEA PARTY WITH RAINBOW BONDAGE BEAR
> 
> Kay thanks bye *waves*

The first thing Luke and Michael want to clarify, is that what happens on the tour bus, stays on the tour bus.

The second thing to be clarified was that Rainbow Bondage Bear was not, in fact, missing. Rather, it had become a new member of the 5 Seconds of Summer tour bus.

\---

Michael had been exceptionally tired the night before, but was unable to sleep because of the faint adrenaline rushing through him from the show earlier. He was trying to think of things that would calm him down a bit, maybe to help him sleep.

It hit him. A cup of tea. And not just a regular cup of tea - a cup of tea on a nice little saucer with a kettle and sugar and creamer, with little stirring spoons and doilies. 

Michael wanted a tea party.

But he couldn’t have a tea party of one. And he figured that his bandmates were asleep, and the other boys were asleep, too. 

He was going to resort to something he never thought he would do. He was going to get a stuffed animal, and pretend to have a tea party with it.

Michael thought it over, and decided that he couldn’t use Daniel. Daniel was too punk rock for a tea party. 

Michael was too, but that didn’t matter right now.

He thought about other stuffed animals he knew that were on the bus. 

Michael almost gave up trying and was about to have a loner tea party when he remembered Rainbow Bondage Bear.

He and Calum had taken the bear right after the show, placing it on their bus. They had yet to give it back, and because they bus they were on was still driving, the bear would continue stay on their bus.

With that in mind, Michael quickly and quietly walked to his bunk at the back of the bus, making sure to not wake the others. He snatched the bear from atop his sheets, and silently made his way back to the front.

More awake now, Michael sat the bear in the booth by the table, patting it twice when it stayed upright.

He moved to the makeshift kitchen, full of coffees and teas, and just grabbed at random. He knew any of the teas in there would easily help him fall asleep, no matter the taste.

He placed the tea down beside him and put a kettle full of water on a burner, setting the temperature to boil.

\---

When the tea was finally done being made - Michael had found that he picked chamomile tea - and honey had been added to the creamer and sugar, Michael sat down with a sigh in front of his furry stuffed companion.

What he failed to notice, though, was that at some point, Luke had woken up, and was quietly watching everything while leaning on the slide door.

Michael continued his tea party, unaware of Luke still. He had a cup for himself and the bear, and proceeded to pour some tea in both. 

That was when Luke made his presence known.

“You’re going to waste tea on a stuffed animal? Because knowing you, you won’t drink it.”

Michael nearly jumped out of his skin, inhaling sharply and almost dropping the kettle. He whipped his head towards Luke, shocked at seeing the boy there.

“Dammit, Luke!” he whispered angrily. “There is hot water in my hands! I could have dropped it or seriously hurt myself!” 

Luke shrugged, looking particularly unapologetic. Michael huffed in response.

“And to answer your question, I was going to waste the tea. Who actually drinks this stuff for fun, anyways?” Michael waved his hand slightly. “But feel free to drink it yourself, because god knows I was just drinking it to help myself sleep.”

Luke smiled a bit. “Aw, was wittle Mikey having trouble sleeping?” 

Michael growled. “Look here fucker, if you don’t want the damn tea then leave. If you do, then sit your ass down and drink it.”

“Sheesh, no need to talk like a sailor, I’ll drink the tea,” Luke grumbled. He pushed the stuffed animal in the seat over, taking the space for himself. He and Michael both added a touch of honey and sugar to the tea, knowing that creamer would only ruin the taste.

Luke hummed as he slowly drank his tea, watching as Michael sucked his down. He placed his cup down onto the saucer and addressed Michael.

“You know, it’d probably be easier to fall asleep if you drank the tea slower.”

Michael stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. He set his cup down too, regarding Luke. He nodded his head. 

“You just might be right, Lukey.” He stared into his cup, which was about half full. Picking it up, he sipped slowly at the mixture. Luke copied his actions.

Doing this, it took much longer to finish the tea. Luke and Michael spent about half an hour just sitting there, drinking tea and talking. By the time they were done, Michael was practically asleep in his seat, resting his head in his hands and squishing his cheeks together, pouting slightly. 

Luke sighed.

He knew Michael was in no state to walk back to his bunk now. Which meant that Luke was going to have to carry him back there. 

While Luke was contemplating what to do, Michael had grabbed the flamboyantly coloured bear and a seemingly random pillow, and had curled up in the booth he was sat in.

When Luke turned back to look at him, he wasn’t too surprised at the scene Michael made.

Luke stared at the table next, seeing the tea set that littered it.

He decided he was too tired to take care of it and Michael, and instead left them both where they were.

Luke could deal with it in the morning, when he was more awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me at my tumblr which is Prestowrit, if you want


End file.
